Mahmoud Abd Al Aziz Abd Al Mujahid
Mahmoud Abd Al Aziz Abd Al Mujahid is a Yemeni citizen currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 31. Joint Task Force Guantanamo analysts report that he was born on August 1, 1977, in Taiz. Yemen. Mahmoud Abd al Aziz Abd al Mujahid has been unlawfully detained and held at Guantanamo for eight years and 1 month as of 30 May 2010. He has been unlawfully detained without any legal evidence of the allegations against him. Mahmoud Al-Mujahid's position is much typical with regards to the lack of due process and evidence which many other detainees of the paradigm on 'War on Terror' have witnessed. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] It is said that Mahmoud Mujahid participated in his CSRT. Even though Mahmoud Mujahid denies any association with al-Qaeda and that he has never seen Osama bin Laden. Mahmoud Mujahid emphatically states that he left Yemen for Afghanistan to further his educational studies. Mahmoud Mujahid is accused without any evidence to back-up the accusations being shown the standard allegations almost all Guantanamo Bay prisoners have faced in their CSRT. The allegations being that he supported al-Qaeda and that he support hostilities of Afghan forces against American-supported anti-Afghan forces. The former is ‘supported’ by suspicions that he was seen with Osama bin Laden in Kandahar, Afghanistan in April 2001 and Tora Bora, making Osama bin Laden a walking Facebook of many contacts. Despite Mahmoud Mujahid not having met, seen or associated with Osama bin Laden he is accused of not only meeting him but knowing Osama bin Laden and being his security guard. It is also stated without evidence that Mahmoud Mujahid was ‘seen on the frontlines’. Mahmoud Mujahid is yet another example of how the US are leading this paradigm of the 'war on terror' and using this as a tool to justify illegal detention and procedure. Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Al Mujahid chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunals.dcouments (.pdf) from Mahmoud Abd Al Aziz Abd Al Mujahid's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - page 23 The allegations Al Mujahid faced were:Summarized Transcripts (.pdf) from Mahmoud Abd Al Aziz Abd Al Mujahid's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 12-20 References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part One: The “Dirty Thirty” Andy Worthington, September 15, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1977 births Category:Alleged bodyguards of Osama bin Laden Category:People from Ta'izz